narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Conspiracy! The Brotherhood Shows Itself!
Kumogakure Intrusions The evening was cool in Kumogakure, and most of the village was already gearing to head back home for sleep. Streets were emptying, shops closing...It was simply the perfect night. Kazuo Uchiha cursed his luck, being put in charge of the Kumo night border guard on lovely sleeping weather like this. But he couldn't complain. Elsewhere his brother Densetsu was slogging his butt off at Konoha, putting criminals behind bars and working overtime on surveillance missions, even on comfortable sleepy nights. The boy had just been granted his pardon, and Kazuo was happy for him...Densetsu was Kazuo's little brother after all. He leaned against a wall and observed, fiddling with his fingers. His teammates were spread throughout the walls; all sorts of sensors and other specialised types. But none of them including Kazuo knew they were being watched. One of the other fellow night shift guards approached Kazuo, apparently for conversation. But he didn't smell the sudden scent of metal in the air, or see a sudden glint in the air. Kazuo however, sensed both and instinctively ducked. A kunai whizzed over is head, missing by centimetres. The approaching guard wasn't lucky however; and he crumpled to the ground with a kunai buried deep in his temple. "Hostiles incoming!", Kazuo yelled. Hundreds of arrows streaked suddenly across the night sky and over the walls. Kazuo pressed himself against the wall to block the arrows, but many of the other guards were not so lucky, and they fell to the ground in the hail of arrows, dead. A shadow vaulted over the wall near Kazuo, but the Uchiha reacted instinctively, grabbing a kunai and flinging it at the shadow. Head shot, the shadow slumped to the ground and stayed there. "They're scaling the walls!", someone else cried out from the left. Kazuo cursed. "How many?!", he yelled. "Hundreds!", came the cry of another individual. A full scale invasion of sorts..., Kazuo thought. "Alert the Raikage's office, and sound the alarm, I need more Jonin at the wall, now!", he ordered. Kazuo inched close to the man he had killed with the kunai and turned his head. There was no headband visible. Several streams of fire gushed up the wall, forcing Kazuo and the others away from the walls. Dozens of shadowy figures vaulted over it, engaging the border guards. One of them swung a blade at Kazuo, who quickly blocked it with his own blade. The man pressed hard, but Kazuo held firm. Channeling lightning chakra into his blade, Kazuo easily drove his blade through the man's blade, cutting it in half. Kazuo's blade continued through the man's neck, and his head separated from his body and rolled on the ground. Kumogakure's reinforcements had arrived and the invaders were quickly beaten back. They put on a valiant fight but were overrun as blades carved through their flesh. Around twenty more attackers leaped overhead, engaging the reinforcements with renewed vigour while backing up their comrades. Dozens of shuriken a flew out from them, killing a few more of the Kumo-nin. One of the invaders came running forward in a suicidal manner. Six kunai hit him in the chest but he kept going. Jumping into a crowd of Kumo-nin, he exploded into bits and pieces, causing grievous injury to many of the shinobi. Forming hand signs, Kazuo blew out a huge orb of flames, directing it to a portion of the wall where two more people were climbing. The flames licked them, setting them on fire and sending them tumbling down below. The situation was chaotic and Kazuo could not find a clear shot now. The battle was now physical and messy, people were falling from both sides and the ground was wet with blood. More enemies poured over the walls, but were met with shinobi from Kumo. There were a sizeable number of Jonin here, holding back the skilful enemies...a sizeable number, Kazuo thought. His eyes widened and he leaped away from the wall, sprinting towards the village. A sneak attack was the only explanation. The hundreds that the border watch had spotted climbing the wall would probably have been shadow clones. There were only around 34 opponents battling at the wall so far, but having attracted the majority of the Jonin there, a sneak attack could be launched with minimal resistance. Immediately he heard a banging out and he immediately headed there. A single shinobi lay dead on the ground, in a pool of blood. Three others in dark garments were further up front, tall and imposing. They were attempting to break into a home, banging on the door and hadn't noticed Kazuo. Uchiha and the Ancients "Leaf Whirlwind!", Kazuo yelled as he launched a volley of spinning kicks. One of them dashed away, while another took Kazuo's foot straight in the face, crumpling to the ground. Another one of them tried to punch Kazuo, but the Uchiha easily intercepted his attack and snapped his arm. Flipping him over, Kazuo headed to the man who had dashed away from his Leaf Whirlwind. Pulling out his blade, Kazuo headed towards him. "Who are you outsider, why do your people attack us?" Kazuo growled. The man grinned nastily and raised his hands seemingly in surrender. Immediately his lips parted and a savage stream of wind struck Kazuo head on. His sword was knocked out of his hands and he was thrust backwards. The man flung two shuriken at Kazuo, who rolled backwards and dodged them both. The man began forming hand signs, but Kazuo dashed forward and tackled him in the gut. Reversing the Uchiha's attack instantly, the man reached underneath and threw Kazuo onto the wall of the house. Reeling from the pain, Kazuo formed the hand signs before he hit the ground. Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!, Kazuo's mouth opened up and several pellets of fire shot out like bullets at the man. The man avoided two of the pellets before forming a shield of ice around himself. The fire bounced off harmlessly as the ice vanished into water. The man raised his arm and three senbon made from ice flew out towards Kazuo. Ducking to the left, Kazuo avoided all three, rolling on the ground before flinging an explosive tag laden kunai at the man. The man again used the Wind Release Stream and changed the trajectory of the kunai, which exploded in midair. Kazuo glared at his opponent. "You're from the Yuki Clan aren't you? With that Ice Release..." Kazuo muttered. The man smiled and drew back his cloak. He was old, in his fifties for sure. "The name is Setsuna Yuki, the last name you'll ever hear." His hands began forming hand signs again, but Kazuo had foreseen this. Forming a single hand sign, a stream of lightning erupted out of Kazuo's mouth and streaked towards Yuki. Yuki snarled and didn't complete the hand signs, forced to desperately dodge the attack by centimetres, as lightning sent bits and pieces of the concrete from the ground flying, also forcing Yuki to roll on the ground. Immediately at the corner of his eye, Setsuna Yuki saw a shuriken suddenly being hurled at him. Damn it, this is gonna be friggin' hard to avoid with me on the ground like this..., Yuki thought to himself, as he angled his head backwards, merely dodging the projectile. Kazuo's foot landed on Yuki's gut immediately, taking advantage if the distraction. Blood exploded out of the older man's mouth as he was smashed into the concrete ground. Kazuo pressed his palms to the man's throat and squeezed, carrying him up and smashing him against the wall of the house. "Last chance motherf**ker, who are you?", Kazuo snarled angrily at the man. Yuki spat the blood from his mouth onto Kazuo's face and laughed. "You slimy fool, even if I tell you, your young mind would never understand the complexities at hand!", he coughed back. The sounds of battle had ended, Kumogakure was victorious. Kazuo tightened his grip on the man's neck, but the man did not budge. "Last chance mister, I'll force the info from you if you don't cooperate.", Kazuo threatened, as his eyes grew crimson. He would use Genjutsu to knock the bastard out, then extract information from him with the Sharingan. "If only it were that easy..." Setsuna retorted, giggling. Kazuo's Sharingan caught some movement behind him and he quickly evaded sideways. A long blade flew and hit the fortified door of the house, burying itself in it. Setsuna crumpled to the ground, gathering his strength, but Kazuo was in no mood for games. Quickly he activated his Lightning Release Chakra Mode and propelled himself backwards where the blade came from, without even looking back. This was the ninjutsu used by the Third and Fourth Raikage, granting the user an exceptional defence and superhuman speed. His right hand formed the Chidori as he prepared to bring his attack into his foe at full speed. But he couldn't. Something was holding him firmly in place. Kazuo looked down, noticing a shadow connected to his legs. Nara jutsu, so far out? What is this..., Kazuo thought to himself as he looked at his opponent. The opponent was an old man with flowing grey hair and a long beard. He calmly was in place, fingers forming the rat hand sign. Yuki laughed from behind, "Incredible timing Master Katsuro!" The man known as Katsuro scowled, as Kazuo struggled in vain against the technique. "I grow tired of games, and they are coming, so hurry and retrieve the stone, Setsuna. I will deal with this upstart," Katsuro commanded. Slowly he moved his right hand towards his heart and to his horror, Kazuo found himself doing the same thing. Instinctively Kazuo deactivated the Chidori, saving himself from harm while Setsuna breached the house, entering it. What stone...?, Kazuo tried to think, but his focus was on his opponent, who was barely breaking a sweat. "I'll give you credit, Uchiha boy, you are skilled. But this battle is one you cannot win. I am hundreds of years stronger than you will ever be, regardless of your technique.", Katsuro spoke to Kazuo. Instantly the shadow hardened around Kazuo's feet, raising him in the air and smashing him into the ground. The impact of the technique deactivated Kazuo's Lightning Armour but before he could get up, Katsuro had reached him. The old man rained two punches to Kazuo's face, sinking him to the ground. Again Kazuo turned to fight back, but now a shadow was binding him again. Yuki emerged from the house now, holding a yellow coloured stone. "I've found it, master." He said triumphantly. "Stop right there!", came a voice from behind them. Kazuo's eyes darted to the sound, and four Kumo-nin were there, kunai drawn. "Now, Setsuna!", Katsuro roared as Setsuna formed hand signs. A massive wall of ice formed into a wide sphere, separating Kazuo, Katsuro and Setsuna from the four ninja. The shadow binding Kazuo weakened momentarily as Setsuna rejoined his master's side. Kazuo didn't think twice, and the Chidori had formed again in his hand, heading straight towards Katsuro's chest...but suddenly the Chidori dissipated into nothingness. Kazuo's eyes widened in shock. "I am beyond all your power, Uchiha boy, get it in." Katsuro ominously stated. There was an explosion of smoke, and both Setsuna and Katsuro vanished. Kazuo sank to the ground as the four ninja rushed to his side. "Captain Kazuo, are you alright?", one asked. "I'm fine. Maximise border watch, watch all corners. One of you deliver a full report to Lord Raikage when he returns tomorrow.", Kazuo brushed them off. They nodded and rushed away immediately. Kazuo had to inform the Raikage about the burgled stone, immediately, and of the caliber of the two. Kazuo had never met enemies of this power, especially the last one. Dark clouds gathered over Kumogakure. Konohagakure Night Breeze Densetsu lay on his back atop the Hokage Monument and gazed at the stars as usual. He loved peaceful nights like this, where there was nothing else to do but enjoy the view. From his spot he could see the whole village, all the nice lights and buildings. It was amazing to be back home. Densetsu stretched backwards and propped himself on his elbows. "You know, you really should cut down on the perfume if you wanna stalk someone," he casually called out to the person who was watching him from behind. Hitomi Sarutobi shrugged and approached him, seating herself beside him. "Trust me, if I didn't wanna be seen, you wouldn't see, simple." She boasted. As one of the top spies in Konoha, it was justifiable, her subtle bragging, but Densetsu wasn't in a giving mood when it came to pushing his girlfriend around. "Pretty sure I wouldn't see you, but I'd sure as hell smell you," he retorted. She shook her head dismissively and changed the topic. "Quite a view you've got here, I'd understand why you use these rocks to lie down on, instead of that queen size bed in your house." Hitomi remarked. Densetsu smiled. His girl had wit where it counted. It was just 8 P.M, and the village was still bustling. It wasn't fully built up again yet, but construction rates had been remarkable and many of the restaurants were already up again. What a relief. That stupid crater Pain had blasted at the centre of the village was a cause to trouble the eye though, what a pain. A sudden bright light caught Densetsu's eye. It was small and only lasted a second, but Densetsu knew something was up. Immediately he got up on a crouch. His Sharingan activated, and he waited for the light again, knowing that the Sharingan would pick up the movement. True enough, it came again, near Lady Tsunade's residences. Hitomi sensed his tension, but she too had seen the second flash of light. Both ninja got up, and Densetsu pulled out his Flying Thunder God Kunai, holding it tightly. "This'll only take a second, wait here." He ordered casually. "You wish," was Hitomi's answer. No Hitomi, listen to me carefully. He explained his plan in the shortest time possible. Densetsu stood still momentarily before reaching backwards and flinging his kunai like a javelin. The projectile whizzed in the air and landed on the ground, a short distance away from the direction of the light. Densetsu immediately teleported to the location. Three shinobi turned to face him, all visibly shocked. They were dressed fully in combat gear, their swords in their hands. Densetsu bent over and picked the kunai up, resuming a casual stance. Densetsu saw a small torch in one of their hands. Apparently they'd been signalling someone with it, hence the flashes of light he had seen earlier. "Don't let me interrupt the party, go on lads!" Densetsu excitedly chirped. Two of the three charged at him immediately, slashing with their blades. Densetsu dodged and twirled his kunai in a finger. The blades missed his shoulder and waist by inches, but Densetsu used his free hand to pull out his katana and intercept both the blades. "That's not nice," the Uchiha mused. His finger stopped twirling the kunai, and he flung it at the other shinobi who was waiting behind. The man simply ducked to avoid the kunai, but his troubles didn't end there. Using the Flying Thunder God, Densetsu was behind the man in an instant, bringing his katana down on the man's undefended back. The cut went deep, and the man toppled forward unconscious. The other two whirled around to face him, shocked that he'd suddenly disappeared. "Once I'm done with you both, one of you will be alive, the other will be dead. I haven't decided which one is which, but put your weapons down and we'll settle this kindly without violence." Densetsu warned. The two of them exchanged glances before scowling at Densetsu. One of them formed hand signs and pressed his hands to the ground. Densetsu felt the ground shake as four spikes erupted from the ground, trying to impale him; but they were too late as Densetsu had evaded the attack using his signature move, the Body Flicker Technique. Now in front of the two shinobi, Densetsu switched to taijutsu. He threw his katana in the air and continued twirling the kunai. Ducking low to avoid the swinging sword of one of them, Densetsu smashed his elbow into the groin of the man, forcing him to back down a few steps. His katana came back to the ground, and Densetsu leaped in the air to intercept it. Gracefully twisting in the air, he brought the katana smashing down onto the other shinobi, who blocked the attack. The kunai now was descending behind Densetsu, but Densetsu raised his right leg backwards, propelling it over the shinobi who was preoccupied with his blade. When it was behind him, Densetsu used the Flying Thunder God Technique again, emerging behind the man before he could react. With a simple jab, Densetsu drove the kunai into the tip of the man's spine behind his neck, effectively paralysing him. The guy dropped limp to the ground, but his companion had shook away the groin attack and was now preparing a few hand signs. "I guess you're the only one standing, but don't forget, you can't win." Densetsu called out. The man shot a steady stream of fire towards Densetsu, who leaped aside to avoid the attack. The stream of fire followed Densetsu, as the man manipulated the flames. He's attempting to trap me...this is definitely a lead up to a sneak attack, tricky bastard., Densetsu thought. But all the better. The man's constant fire breathing would interfere with his sight, and Densetsu could weave hand signs behind all that fire, without that daft guy ever realising what was coming. Guiding the flames in a straight line around him, Densetsu kept the man's eyeline covered with the flames, careful not to skirt too close as traps would surely have been set, all while weaving the hand signs. And it was all over the next second. The soil wrapped itself around the man tightly, constricting him from behind before he could react. In that moment, Densetsu was already behind him. He struggled in vain, but the tendrils of earth wrapped even tighter. "Game over, now who are you?" Densetsu asked casually, sheathing his katana and twirling his specialised kunai into his belt. The man sniggered at Densetsu and spat. "Go to hell, a**hole!" Was his reply. Densetsu wasn't satisfied, and the soil constricted further. "I'm a patient guy, but piss me off and you're screwed, jackass." Densetsu warned. Pulling two fingers out he drove them into the man's groin. The guy yelled in pain, writhing. "The next time my fingers go there, something's gonna rupture, now don't test me." Densetsu snarled as he approached the guy. The man smiled eerily, before spitting out a senbon suddenly at Densetsu. The projectile hit him in the face, but the shadow clone merely dissipated. The real Densetsu emerged from behind rapidly now, and his fist swung into the man's nose from the side, breaking it. The shinobi howled in pain and the soil constricted even harder. "I'm in no mood for games." Densetsu whispered, glaring at him, "I don't like it when bastards like you pop my shadow clones, so you'd better talk cause I am THIS close to losing my temper now.", Densetsu mused, pushing the guy's head backwards. There was movement behind him and immediately Densetsu had moved away. A kunai hit the shinobi in the head, killing him. His blood seeped on to the Ensnaring Soil, which sank back into the ground at Densetsu's will. Around a dozen shinobi had surrounded him now in a circle, all eager to take him down. "You guys just don't learn, do you?" Densetsu glared. This many guys from all angles, I've gotta keep all of them in my sights, as this could be a real distraction. I hope Hitomi headed out to the other place they were signalling to on time. Whatever they want, it ain't good. I can't let anyone here escape to perform a pincer move, Densetsu thought. Deception was key in the shinobi world, but so were brains. All the shinobi moved in simultaneously, but Densetsu possessed unrivalled speed. The moment they closed in, he already had his two specialised kunai drawn out. Two came from the left, and another two from the right, and two from the front and back. That was eight incoming, but two more weren't joining in the attack. Ah, this is the distraction I guess, eight coming at me while two stay back to focus on finishing the job, not happening., Densetsu thought. All eight attacked now, and Densetsu countered. Swiftly and easily he turned their numbers against them. They had to be cautious to avoid hitting teammates, and he didn't. He parried and ducked, slashing at their exposed chests and stomachs which were left open when they moved in for attacks. Three shinobi instantly fell, but Densetsu caught movement outside the circle, noting that the other two were on the move. His eyes darted left and right, dodging attacks and returning them with his kunai. In a swift motion, Densetsu flung one of the kunai up in the air while reaching back and drawing his katana. Another shinobi fell as Densetsu cleaved his legs and debilitated him by slicing his neck. Four down, four to go, two escaping. Densetsu blocked several more attacks, his eyes seldom trailing from the two who were running. Immediately Densetsu teleported up high to the kunai, causing all the four shinobi to look up. Taking advantage Densetsu was down on the ground again, finishing all four off in a 360 degree swipe of his katana. It had been simple misdirection, throwing the kunai up in the air and bringing his blade out to strike, while dropping the other kunai he was holding, on the ground. Then when he teleported up, attention had automatically shifted to him in the air, allowing Densetsu to quickly teleport back down and finish them off without them even realising. Grabbing the two kunai, Densetsu flung one at a nearby roof, teleporting there. Catching sight of the two shinobi, he ran along the rooftop, before flinging the other kunai directly on top of them, teleporting again and somersaulting in the air before landing in front of both. The row were visibly shocked and drew their blades instantly, but Densetsu was in no mood. Four shadow clones of Densetsu appeared behind the two men, grabbing them tightly and holding them in place. With the blunt end of the kunai, Densetsu knocked both out with a knock to the head. From behind, a sudden movement caught Densetsu's eye. Another shinobi fell forward dead, his sword raised. He had tried to ambush Densetsu. In his back, were seven needle like projectiles. Densetsu looked up to see Hitomi straightening up. "You owe me one, four eyes," she said casually while approaching the two men that Densetsu had knocked out. "Any info on your side?" Densetsu asked her. Hitomi nodded slowly, pushing her long, well maintained hair backwards. "Loads. Unlike you, I kept some alive, y'know." She sarcastically added. Densetsu slumped. "I have a strict no kill policy by the way, so that's no deaths actually...except for one that they killed to prevent me interrogating him." He replied. "Alright, not too bad then. But I took on twenty though!" She subtly shot a praise disguised in an arrogant remarked. Densetsu smirked, "You're the only kunoichi who looks that pretty after kicking twenty asses, you know." Hitomi blushed momentarily but her attitude returned less than a second later. "You look like crap though," she told him with a sly smile. "Give me a break, I didn't use the Sharingan." Densetsu retorted. A few ANBU arrived on the scene moments later, fashionably late. Twenty on Hitomi's side and thirteen on my side. Thirty three shinobi infiltrating the Leaf, operating using torch signals. Looks like they came for something specific. They hadn't been ultra skilled though. Maybe Chūnin Level at worst, all kenjutsu users from my side. One proficient with earth, another with fire. Infiltrating from two sides, what was their centre then? What was the target they were closing on? Lady Tsunade probably. That guy I captured must've also had some highly classified secret, to go far enough for them to kill their comrade. Densetsu thought. The logic didn't add up at all. Killing or even harming Tsunade would be next impossible with such an incompetent group. However, a forehead protector lying on the ground caught Densetsu's attention, and suddenly things began to add up. A Kirigakure headband. Picking it up, he slipped it in his pocket as the ANBU rounded up the badly injured invaders. "How bout we resume our talk and watch the stars, then?" Hitomi asked from behind. Densetsu smiled, "Yeah, that sounds about right...we'll need to submit a report to Lady Hokage tomorrow though." Hitomi crossed her arms and comically squinted at him, "Let tomorrow handle itself, stop fretting." The two of them took a long quiet walk to the Monument, silently talking about all those things they had to catch up on after years apart. The Counter Attack: Commando Team Tsunade listened to the report from Densetsu with open ears. Folding her arms, she leaned back. "We suspect this wasn't just any attack," she started as Densetsu raised a brow. "A group of shinobi attacked Kumo yesterday as well, and they were held off by your own brother, Kazuo." She explained the story in greater detail to the interested Densetsu, who leaned on a nearby wall. When she was finished, Densetsu dug into his jacket pocket, pulling out the Kirigakure forehead protector. "Lady Hokage, I found this with one of the assailants last night." He placed it on her table and continued. "Based on the way they fought and their combat attire, it was obvious they weren't from Kirigakure, and they were headed to your quarters before Hitomi and I spotted them." It was Tsunade's turn to be surprised now, but Densetsu continued. "They entered from the village's weak side, during the changing of the guard. I'd suggest we've got a mole in our ranks, but that can wait. I'll go far enough to suggest that they were attempting to kill you, and place blame on Kirigakure." He finished. Tsunade nodded. "I see where you're getting. Kill me, rattle the Alliance, yes?" Densetsu smirked. "Indeed, and by sending a group like that, they'd swarm your quarters, eliminate the guards stealthily and attempt to kill you while you slept. The chances were high that they'd fail, given their lack of skill. That's why there were extras in hiding, ready to kill those that were captured. That way, when searched, only one Kirigakure headband would be discovered, hence raising tensions." Densetsu concluded. Tsunade smiled. The kid's literally as sharp as Shikaku, she thought to herself. It was time to let Densetsu know off the plan. "We expected an attack like this would come for a while now actually, just not this soon, or this brazen. The group that attacked is known as the Brotherhood." Densetsu never heard of this before. "Brotherhood? What's with the archaic name?" Tsunade leaned forward and clasped her palms together. "They're a sect who've been working suspiciously here and there for the past five years or so. Due to the Akatsuki taking centre stage they've been largely ignored, but now with this War looming upon us we can't afford to ignore them anymore." Densetsu gazed at her intently, "Am I right in assuming that 'we' isn't just Konoha?" He asked. She nodded, "All Five of the Great Nations have taken notice to their activities, and the number of members intel reports them on having is equally troubling. They're mainly found at archeological sites, what they're looking for, we don't know. But we know it isn't anything good, judging by their secrecy and modus operandi," she raised her head before she continued, "I need you to go in and find out what they're up to, and stop it either way." She finished. Densetsu was quizzical. "I never ran across them in all those years I spent outside. How did they operate so low key? And where am I headed?" Tsunade stood up and gazed out her window, towards Konoha before replying, "Nobody knows how they kept everything well under wraps. But our delayed actions led to a dual breach of Konoha and Kumo. Kumo even reported a burglary, an ancient stone of sorts. That's what they were after apparently." It all made sense now to Densetsu, robbing Kumogakure, attempting to kill Tsunade and lay blame on Kirigakure, eventually raising tensions among the nations while they shook off the spotlight on themselves. Clever. But why did they need to shake off attention? What were they after? Densetsu would find out anyhow. "When do I start?" He asked eagerly. "You start tomorrow, with your team." Came the reply. Densetsu raised a brow, "Team? What for? In a surveillance mission I'd work better alone, it would be less rigid. Besides, I'm not going to wage a war, I'm just gathering intelligence, no need for a—" He never finished as Tsunade whirled around like lightning, face like thunder. Densetsu backed away a few steps, arms raised forward in surrender. "These people we're sending you after, are not ordinary''thugs!" She exclaimed, "Sending you in alone would be the death of you. We're not sending you in sorely for intel. We want you to ''bring them down, using that intel as a basis to validate your actions, for formality's sake. And for that, you'll need nothing short of the best 3-man team we can find, to wage war against an organisation filled with S-Ranks." She concluded. "S-Ranks? Alright, fine then....you've got the info on them, Lady Tsunade. Who's my team then?" Densetsu curiously asked. It sounded like she'd assembled a team of Kage to follow him. He sniggered at the thought, but luckily Tsunade didn't spot his smirk. "Come in!" She cried out. Two men pushed the door open and Densetsu jumped backwards, startled. He hit Tsunade's table, drawing an angry scowl from her. "T-these two?!" Densetsu exclaimed. Akuhei Iwao stepped sideways and leaned against the wall, smirking at the Uchiha. Kaoru Shin'ya shut the door and leaned backwards against it. "It's good to see you in...friendlier circumstances, Densetsu," Akuhei muttered. "We're standing here as human beings who benefited from your kindness and gratitude, kid." Kaoru said, wearing a Konoha flak jacket with his Konoha headband strapped to his forehead. His once long hair was now short and maintained. Akuhei no longer looked wild either, with shorter but still long hair and a well trimmed and short beard and moustache. His characteristic Scythe was on his back, but his outfit was sophisticated, a black armoured bodysuit. He wore the Kirigakure forehead protector on his left arm. "This Densetsu, will be your team." Tsunade smirked as she said this now while Densetsu turned back in disbelief. Attack The Three S-Rank Six guards were watching over the empty stretch of road. Behind them was a makeshift wire gate, with high observation posts. Inside there was a flurry of activity, people were scuttling everywhere. This place wasn't easy to spot, not so deep in a forest. There were also bound to be barriers here and there, all were invisible though. Densetsu, Kaoru and Akuhei hid in a few nearby bushes. Kaoru's Byakugan was scanning the area, detecting guards and possible entry routes. Densetsu kept his Sharingan focused on the lip movements of the guards. So far so good, nothing they said indicated that they were aware of the three intruders. "Two in each observation post, six out here, further four behind those walls. I've counted roughly 16 individuals passing around inside, judging by the size of this camp or whatever, there's bound to be close to a hundred inside." Kaoru reported. His Byakugan deactivated, but Densetsu kept his own Dōjutsu on. "I've got a plan on how to get inside," Densetsu whispered, pointing a thumb towards the guard in the centre, "that fella's the leader of this specific group. We'll need to lure him out first." Akuhei and Kaoru nodded at the suggestion and Akuhei crouched forward. "I'll draw him out, but what's your plan?" Densetsu smiled slyly and explained it to them. The six guards stood still, shifting off and on. A pebble hit the man in the centre on the foot. Immediately he pulled his knife out, and the others stiffened up as well. "What's the matter, sir?" One asked. The man glared at the trees, scanning his surrounding for enemies. "Something's watching us, this pebble was thrown at me." He snarled. The other men exchanged glances and pulled out their weapons. A nearby bush shuddered. Immediately 6 kunai flew from the guards and into the bush. "Check it out," the man, their commander, ordered. Two of them broke away from the formation and cautiously paced forward, anticipating an attack. There was another sound from the right, and immediately the four men who were still guarding the gate whirled to their right in shock. There was nothing. When they turned back towards their two comrades, the four men were overtaken with shock. The two scouts had disappeared completely without a trace. "Hotaro, Kenichi!" The commander called out worriedly, "Are you two alright?" He gripped his weapon tightly as his comrades looked at him. "Should we ring the alarm?" One asked. However the voice of Hotaru rang out, breaking off the question. "Sir, you've gotta check this out!" He called behind one of the trees, stepping into view with Kenichi, both of them waving their arms. What a relief, the commander thought showing the thumbs up to the watchtowers, as he paced forward while ordering the other three to stay behind. "What is it?" He asked, approaching the two behind the thick tree and bushes. His eyes widened in shock when he looked up, seeing the real Kenichi and Hotaru hanging upside down above the trees, unconscious. He had no time to react as he hadn't noticed Densetsu kneeling underneath him, beside the bushes. Immediately the Uchiha used toad subjugation, entering the man's shadow and taking control off him fully. Together, the controlled commander and the fake Kenichi and Hotaru approached the remaining guards, all three beckoning to the remaining guards. The three came forward, confused. Under Densetsu's control, the commander spoke. "These idiots thought they'd seen a ghost, fools. Now I've got a training exercise for you, keep you kids on your toes." The three men were surprised. Their commander continued while 'Kenichi' and 'Hotaru' slouched behind, eyes on the watchtowers, "I want you three to give me a report on the barrier systems guarding this gate, in full detail. I need to be sure that you three know your stuff, if we're to do our jobs effectively." The three of them were perplexed, but took turns answering. "Um, three barriers, forming a triangular shape. Chakra detection barriers with limited range, but high sensitivity. Able to detect any foreign chakra signature and relay it to the special ops inside, for a quick response. The barrier is also maintained by the barrier corps in the building right beside the watchtower, ensuring the strongest connection to maintain the barrier systems," the brainy looking one chirped. "Thanks idiot," the commander said, smirking. The three suspected something was wrong now, but too late. Kenichi and Hotaru who were actually Akuhei and Kaoru in Transformation Techniques, had been observing the watchtowers long enough. Two kunai each flew from their fingers, towards the watchtowers. All four sentries from both towers disappeared quickly, simultaneously getting hit. Densetsu had emerged from the shadow of the man, flinging his Flying Thunder God Kunai in the middle of the three. Teleporting, he swiftly spun while grabbing the kunai again, letting the blunt side of the heavy kunai come smashing into the jaws of all three, knocking them out. Kaoru and Akuhei emerged from the Transformations, with Kaoru jabbing his fingers into the back of the commander's neck, knocking him out. "Getting in directly would alert them to our presence," Kaoru muttered, "Byakugan!" He whispered as his Dōjutsu activated. Immediately he could see the faint outlines of the invisible barriers, many of which were chakra sensing ones. Others were booby traps, with spring razors underneath and even motion detectors. "They've overlapped the barriers to make up for their weaknesses in range." He finished. Densetsu thought hard and got an idea. "Akuhei, how good's your aim?" He asked. The proud and muscular shinobi eyed Densetsu almost arrogantly before replying. "Nothing short of the best." Densetsu nodded. "Kaoru, which part of these barriers are the lowest, height wise?" He asked the Hyūga again. Looking around, Kaoru pointed at a part of the gate. Densetsu smirked. It was in perfect alignment with one of the towers. "I can get us in easily. Akuhei, stand slightly behind where I'm standing now. If I can get this Specialised kunai of mine thrown over the gate, onto the watchtower, I can teleport all of us in. But I need an exact description of the barrier's height. Akuhei, your strength will enable you to launch the heavy kunai in an upward arc so that it lands on the roof of the first tower, that is if your aim doesn't fail." Akuhei smirked as Densetsu handed him the kunai. As Kaoru stepped backwards, he gave the specifications of the barrier to Akuhei, who carefully drew the kunai back like a javelin, and launched it. The kunai whizzed forward over the gate and launched itself into the roof of the tower. Perfect, thought Densetsu as he put his hands on Akuhei's and Kaoru's shoulders, teleporting them inside. Instantly all three were on the roof, stealthily crouching as they planned their next move. "To think all this has been under the noses of the nation all this time..." Akuhei started, as several fully filled wheelbarrows containing earth were wheeled away from a dig site. Hundreds of men dug furiously with spades and pick axes, motivated by factors unknown to the three. Densetsu squinted as his Sharingan blazed into existence, studying every individual, looking for tips. "Kaoru, you see anything?" He asked. Kaoru nodded as his veins bulged, "I've found their barrier manipulation centre, it's behind the dig site. At least twelve inside, actively manipulating each barrier." His head slowly turned as his X-ray vision penetrated each building. "I've detected at least twenty more shinobi so far...wait forty...fifty..." He trailed off as Densetsu glanced backwards. Akuhei grabbed his scythe and brought it forward, twirling it almost delightfully in his hands. Kaoru shook his head and snarled. "They're heavily fortified, it's a full force of seventy three, as I can see. All those diggers, they're shinobi too. It's a full scale effort on their own, apparently no outsiders." "All shinobi...what could be so secretive that they go to the extent of using their own manpower?" Densetsu voiced his thoughts out loud, but his Sharingan caught something as all three men whipped aside. An arrow whizzed last their faces, but Densetsu instantly saw his chakra flow get irregular, and his next move was like an instinct. "Genjutsu dispel!", his mind roared as he thrust himself forward at his companions, slamming both off the roof as several arrows hit the roof they had been crouching on. Immediately Kaoru and Akuhei snapped back to reality, as a hand of wood erupted from the ground, cushioning the trio. "Seventy four," Kaoru snarled. Instantly Densetsu and Akuhei sprang towards the direction the arrow had come from—behind the opposite guardtower. Kaoru shook his head in despair as around twenty men came charging at him. "Ever the extremists," he said as he charged at all twenty, Byakugan active. Archery and Acidity Three shinobi appeared in front of Akuhei and Densetsu, each assaulting the duo with taijutsu. Densetsu leaped over two, landing in front of the remaining one, grabbing the man's wrist and dislocating it, flipping the shinobi to the ground before continuing forward toward the mystery archer. The two who were facing Akuhei weren't as lucky. In a powerful movement, he bent low before rising in a twisting arc, bringing his scythe across the men's necks, decapitating both. Densetsu caught sight of the archer again, a silhouette which was now moving atop the rooftops of the makeshift wooden buildings. Another arrow flew from the archer's bow as he ran, forcing Densetsu to roll sideways as he evaded it. Instantly another arrow flew from the lethal bow, but this time hitting Akuhei in the chest. Unfazed, the Jashinist let forth a blood curdling roar as more shinobi—roughly twenty five—closed in on the duo. Densetsu leaped onto a nearby building, flinging his specialised kunai onto its' roof as he teleported to the top, before channeling his chakra to his feet. Taking advantage of Akuhei's immortality and the clumped group of rushing opponents, Densetsu's fingers moved silently and quickly. "Fire Release: Blazing Explosive Kunai Maelstrom!" The Uchiha shouted, as he blasted an intense stream of flames towards the ground, while his hands flung several explosive tag-ridden kunai into the flames at the group of incoming enemies. Sorry Akuhei, Densetsu cheekily stated as a series of explosions caught his opponents offguard, sending shrapnel at around 10 of them, flattening many. There was another loud roar as one of Akuhei's opponents disappeared in a violent explosion caused by the Jashinist's fist. He slammed his palm to the ground the the ground practically gave way to around ten massive explosions, sending body parts everywhere. The guard tower Densetsu was perched on disintegrated, sending him to the ground again, but he leaped off and landed rather gracefully on the scorched soil littered with blood and body parts. "Go for their command centre. Kaoru and I will take care if the archer and this barrier centre." Akuhei snarled through the smoke. Densetsu nodded and disappeared like into the wind , his speed taking him beyond all adversaries.